


Tales of a Garlean Princess

by MysticMilli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mind Manipulation, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMilli/pseuds/MysticMilli
Summary: Important life events for Selena wir Galvus, princess of the Garlean Empire and younger sister to Zenos yae Galvus, before the events of Shadowbringers. Chapters will not be in any particular order. Just strap in and enjoy the ride.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tales of a Garlean Princess

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunnies just will not stop, but I have been working on different blurbs for this particular project for a while now. Before I fully start writing her adventures on the First, I wanted you guys to get a bit of a sneak peek into her life before jumping straight into that boat. It's just simply not enough time in the day for me to do everything that I'd like to. Also, don't worry, I have not forgotten about Nala's story in Stasis-I'm working on the chapters when I do get the chance/motivation to write for her confusing tale. Without further ado, enjoy the start.

“Father, while I know my childish curiosity has gotten the better of me many times, but I must ask…." the princess of the empire questioned as she followed behind her father. "Why did you feel the need to...drag me back here? I have no intention of returning to this corrupt empire."

Silence. Of course. She was not in the least bit surprised. Her father only felt it necessary to respond to her questions when it was time and even then, his words were short. That had always been her relationship with him, even as a child. He was nothing like a father should have been…even if he was a high legatus at the time of her birth until just a few years ago. His lack of presence, emotionally and physically, was the cause of her brother's insatiable thirst for blood and her…fear of the world around her. It was an inevitable fate when all he did was dump them in the care of private instructors and caretakers, only admonishing them when he saw fit.

It was a terrible childhood and one of the many reasons why she desired to be in the comfort of her great grandfather. He always knew how to make her feel better.

However, he would not be able to save her from this situation of having been dragged back home after the failed parley with the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance…which ended with Varis declaring war on them, a fate they had wished to avoid. Her reason for returning home? She wanted to know why? Why would her father dare state the Empire was a creation of the Ascians—the enemies of this realm, the Paragons of destruction? That would mean the only man her family she cherished was a conspirator with their plots. Or perhaps he was an unwitting pawn like Gaius van Baelsar? Even worse case scenario, he was _one_ of them. Whatever the case may be, she would have no part of it.

"Father, since you refuse to answer my first question, then perhaps will you answer this one?" the princess continued softly, somewhat scared of his impending temper. "Why is it so important, even to you, for a Rejoining to occur? Do you not care for the _millions_ of lives that will be lost? It’s sheer madness."

The Garlean emperor stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hallway and turned to meet the gaze of his daughter, his eyes fierce as ever and a scowl firmly planted on his lips. Selena nearly shrunk under his harsh expression. She yelped in surprise as he grabbed her by the wrist tightly, causing her pain and raised it in the air.

“It would do you well to show the _proper_ respect Selena,” he hissed in anger. “Remember, you are _not_ among those Eorzeans. You do not hold such liberties to question ME of my decisions. Not only am I ruler of this empire but your father as well. Do you understand?"

Selena looked away from him shamefully. He was right. She was not among her comrades in arms. She was here...in the empire...at the mercy of her father. She would do well to act accordingly else….

_In her mind, a memory flashed before her. She was young….she forgot how young, perhaps, six summers old or maybe seven? The fledgling princess stood before her father, cowering in fear as he prepared to reach towards her small figure. Tears fell from her eyes, but he was not fazed by the waterworks. His anger only grew as he watched her defend herself by covering her head with her tiny arms as she slowly began to crouch to the floor._

_Varis growled at his daughter’s bawling and poor show of dignity, “You are an utter embarrassment! What were you thinking disrupting a war council?”_

_“I’m sorry father,” young Selena cried in fear. “I w-was curious. I-I only wanted to spend time w-w-with you.”_

_“I do not have time to spend time with you child!” he responded angrily. He reached downwards for his daughter, grabbing her by the wrist, gaining a tight hold which resulted with a yelp of pain. He nearly pulled her off the ground as he continued, “We are on the precipice of conquering those savages! You are to focus solely on your studies and nothing more!”_

_Selena cried louder in pain. Why? Why did her father not wish to spend any amount of time with her? Why did he always treat her so cruelly? Why did he treat her as horrible as Zenos did her? It made little sense! Only Papa Solus showed her proper love and care, but she barely saw him now. Her father had forbidden all contact with him. Was it wrong to be curious? Was it a crime amongst the empire to know anything but pain?_

_“Please...forgive me father,” Selena sniffled out._

Her mind returned to the present, staring deeply into her father’s hateful gaze. These were the true eyes of her father. They held no kindness...no sympathy. They were firm and any sign of disobedience would result in the full display of his rage. That is what she always feared about him since she was a child. He, along with the abuses of her elder brother, were the reasons why she grew up a scared and perpetually frightened individual. They caused her to be the extremely guarded young lady she is now.

However, she realized something. Selena dropped her gaze as a sense of relief washed over her.

"Wait, I should no longer be afraid of you…" she muttered quietly, causing her father to raise a singular eyebrow in confusion.

"What was that?" he questioned harshly, gripping his daughter's small wrist tighter than ever. 

She bested her brother in battle after countless losses against him. She killed him after he unmerged from Shinryu. Her greatest adversary and the main source of her tormented childhood was dead. After everything she was forced to endure, her father could do no worse! 

Selena looked upwards once more, her golden eyes fierce with determination that her father had never seen her display before. It caught him off guard, “I said: I’m no longer afraid of you father! I am not the same frightened child I once was! You hold no power over me, and I would be a fool to allow you to do so!”

A sudden chill filled the air as small crystalline particles surrounded the princess’s captive hand. Slowly, but surely, they built up, and almost instantly, her hand was a cold block of ice. Varis released his grip in surprise, his eyes widened as he took a step back. He could only blink in silence as the ice disappeared and his daughter rubbed her hand to soothe the throbbing pain.

“Surprised father?” Selena questioned with an innocent yet hurt smile. “While it does exhaust me to do so, Hydaelyn’s gift has allowed me to use some small forms of aether.” She dropped the smile a moment later as she gazed at her father as he quickly regained his bearings, “It is because of you that I lived a life of fear, but no longer. The friends I have gained while among the Eorzeans and the battles I have won taught me to be brave. Everything I learned forced me to stand tall rather than cower in the shadows. Admittedly, I still have a long way to traverse but you will no longer hinder that growth.”

Varis remained silent, carefully eyeing his daughter before turning his back to her with a growl, “You’ve grown, child, but do not allow yourself to get so cocky in my domain.”

Selena allowed a quick flash of happiness to appear on her lips at the slight show of praise, but it vanished within a moment's notice.

As Varis proceeded to begin his stride once more, the princess followed behind him with a sigh of relief. She finally stood up to her father and little to no retaliation was involved. She was proud of herself, but as he said, she should not become too cocky as she would wind up in unwanted trouble. She may be this empire's princess, but with her actions against her home, the damage done was enough to land her in the gaols. Perhaps, her father still retained a small portion of hope for her to return.

The walk proceeded onwards in silence. The father and daughter pair had little else reason to speak to one another after the spectacle of magic. The act had truly drained the Warrior of Light of most of her energy as her Garlean body still had not grown accustomed to using the aethereal manipulation...even with the smallest of tasks. She was at least proud of herself for proving to her father just how much she had grown apart from the empire and his tyrannical rule over her life. She was not a rag doll to be toyed with or beat around off-handedly. No...she was the Warrior of Light.

As if on the same page, Varis felt a ** _minute_** sliver of pride bolster through him. He had long grown tired of her timid personality, her inability to stand up for herself, and the little resolve towards her tasks as a member of the imperial army. However, what he abhorred most was the fact she decided to gain a backbone during her "adventures" as the Eorzean’s "savior." Then again, he could use her status to his favor.

Using his peripheral vision, the current emperor glanced towards his daughter who was still lost in her own little musing and allowed a faint smirk to appear. The news of the empire’s origins clearly brought about her displeasure--just as it did him some time ago after he rose to power and since her curiosity gotten the better of her, he would use this opportunity to ultimately cement the empire's goals in her mind and the futility of resisting.

He stopped before a large door, prompting the young woman to do the same. Her golden eyes examined it curiously and cautiously. This door led to one of the many research facilities among the empire, but this one was her father's _personal_ lab. He dabbled in many fields of research due to their Garlean bodies inherent lack of aether. It was no telling what fell behind these walls and she honestly wished she had not pressed the matter to demand answers from her father.

Using the keypad to the side of the door, Varis inputted several numbers in succession. With a correct combination, a small beep could be heard, and the door opened only to reveal a barely lit room. The emperor stepped to the side; his arms crossed as he glowered darkly at his second born. 

"Enter," he ordered firmly.

Selena felt her heart suddenly increase in speed as a wave of anxiousness erupted within her. She was scares and worried about the contents hidden within this room, but if she did not go, she would never receive the answers she was desperately searching for. So, she entered the laboratory.

She examined her surroundings, but nothing seemed to pop out at her at least… Not until her father prompted the lights to turn on. She jumped in surprise at the action, but just as quickly regained her bearings to observe the room further, only for her to immediately regret it. Slowly, her eyes widened, and mouth gaped open as she felt her heartbeat against her chest and nearly out of her body. 

"What...what is this madness?" the young woman questioned in a hushed and frightened voice. 

"Your answer and the truth behind the empire's creation," Varis answered darkly as he walked behind her.

"The truth...or some sort of twisted game?" she growled darkly as she approached the liquid chamber. She pressed a soft hand on one of the many cloning chambers containing a man's body. Selena would be an imbecile for not knowing the young appearance of the man who created the empire: Solus zos Galvus, also her great-grandfather.

A single tear fell from the corner of her eye as she gazed upon the man she missed so terribly; the only person in her family she loved and cherished. A burning anger welled up deep within the princess as her other hand balled into a fist and clenched her eyes shut, "Why? Why have you cloned Papa Solus? What does he have to do with the truth? With the Ascians?! I know you despised him, but that gives you no right to tarnish his name."

"That naivety of yours is infuriating," Varis retorted in a calm yet aggressive manner. “My discontentment existed long before your birth so do not speak of matters you know little about.”

"No, you are the infuriating one!" the princess yelled as she turned around and drew her lance. Her eyes were full of unrelenting rage towards her father, "I will not idly stand by as you make a mockery of him! You are truly a monster!"

"Your time among those savages has blinded you," the emperor commented, unfazed by his wayward daughter’s actions. Instead, he grabbed the weapon forcefully from her grasp, eliciting her surprise, and threw it to the side as if it were nothing. "Unable to make the connections with the information given to you. It is as I informed you all during the parley. My grandsire is among the Ascian’s number; a nature I discovered upon my ascension to the throne. Ushering in the next Rejoinings was his sole purpose of creating the empire and acted in such a manner to complete his goals. His expansion and desire to eliminate the eikon’s threat among mankind was motivated by his desire to see his damnable god reborn and the reclamation of _his_ world. We are merely viewed as insignificant specks only useful as sacrifices in the grand scheme and nothing more."

Selena remained quiet, her fierce gaze growing softer by the second until it completely turned into one of hurt and anguish. As much as she despised her father to the core, he had always been one for his blunt honesty. After a few moments, she finally spoke again, “I know that much about the Ascians, but what does it have to do with this laboratory filled with his...duplicates?”

It pleased the emperor that his daughter saw fit to ask the right questions. He walked past her and stood by the very same chamber with a hateful glare in his eyes, “When his mortal body drew its last breath, he retreated the skin and returned to his ‘ _much-needed’ slumber._ With your insistence of meddling in our affairs, Elidibus saw fit to bring about his return and realize their ambitions once more.”

“So in other words...great-grandfather has returned,” the Warrior of Light surmised. Out of everything she had been through, this truth felt like the ultimate betrayal, “And these bodies shall be his vessels for when he sees fit. Our family never fails to surprise me...but to think he would be one of my very enemies.” Selena felt sick to her stomach and wanted to hear no more from her father’s mouth. She wanted to learn the truth behind his words at the parley and received quite more than what she bargained for. It was time to leave and prepare for this unnecessary war, more mindless bloodshed.

The princess of this dark empire turned to leave, only for the sound of her father’s voice to stop her yet again as she reached for her trusted weapon, “You still intend to run your tail between your legs back to those savages after learning the truth of our family? ‘Tis a truly poor choice now that it has become common knowledge among the Eorzean Alliance leaders. Word will soon spread of your relations to their kind and shall be viewed as a traitor amongst the very savages you sought to protect.”

“You think of them too poorly father,” she retorted quietly. “While they _are_ a **_tad_** cautious around me because of my lineage, the people have come to respect me for who **_I_** am. My actions have proven I mean them no harm and only have _their_ interests in mind...not yours.”

Varis released a sigh as scoffed in minimal disappointment, “Unlike the monstrous beast you call a brother, I held a faint semblance of faith that you would see the ambitions of the empire surpass the needs of the weak, common few.”

“Well I apologize that I yet live to your expectations,” she commented, her voice laced with sarcasm. “But these “ _savages”_ as our people seem to enjoy calling them are what make this star beautiful--flaws and all. As long as I draw breath, I will continue to protect them from yours and the Ascian’s machinations. Hydaelyn and my comrades will see to it that I do not falter.”

“You speak of Her in the same manner as the Paragons with their God,” he scoffed with a shake of his head. “...as those beast tribes in their respective eikons. Your hypocritical nature shall be your undoing if you continue in this path. Know this girl: I will not still my blade should we meet on the battlefield. However, _when_ the time approaches you wish to be the master of your own fate--your destiny, I will be waiting.”

Hesitantly, the white-haired woman grabbed her lance and stood to her feet once more, refusing to meet his gaze. Without another word, she departed as her father watched her, bearing a menacing grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you any of you are interested in being around other FFXIV writers, players, readers, etc. and receive immediate updates about our stories come drop on by and check it out the [Emet-Selch Discord](https://discord.gg/7DzEuYd) . Everyone here is aggressively friendly, welcoming, and supportive. Seriously, they are all the best people I've met and a bunch of filthy enablers that all share the love for this Ascian and many other characters.


End file.
